Heaven of Sadness
by sehununyu
Summary: "Karena surga adalah tempat di dunia di mana kita bisa bersama dengan orang yang kita sayangi." krislu/kaihun


**Disclaimer:** _casts aren't mine_  
**Warning:** _yaoi, typos, rated M for heavy theme, don't expect an explicit smut from me_

.

.

* * *

Kris masih ingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan. Itu adalah saat perayaan _new year eve_ 5 tahun lalu di sebuah gudang tua yang dijadikan tempat berpesta teman-temannya untuk minum-minum, mencicipi narkoba, dan tentu saja bercinta. Kris dulu memang seorang _drug dealer_, tidak heran jika ia pergi berpesta di tempat seperti itu. Saat itu umurnya masih 22 tahun, ia kabur dari rumahnya di Kanada ke Korea Selatan, dan entah bagaimana berakhir menjadi seorang _drug dealer_. Kris mungkin memang sudah merusak masa depannya bahkan masa mudanya pun sudah ia rusak. Ia sengaja, karena ia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan yang namanya kesuksesan dan kebahagiaan. _It's all bullshit_.

Ketika Kris merasa bahwa ia sudah meminum minuman alkohol terlalu banyak, ia akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri dan terjatuh begitu saja di suatu ruangan. Saat ia terbangun, ia baru sadar bahwa di ruangan itu ia tidak sendiri. Ia melihat sosok yang tertidur dengan tubuh telanjang yang ditutupi selimut kumal di sofa yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya dan sepertinya tidak ada manusia lain selain dirinya dan sosok itu. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa sosok itu adalah perempuan, tetapi ia berubah pikiran saat melihat lekuk tubuhnya di balik selimut yang agak transparan itu. Dia laki-laki.

Kris perlahan mendekat, melihat sosok yang sekarang sedang tertidur lelap itu. Kelihatannya laki-laki itu habis bercinta dengan kekasihnya—yah itu pun kalau memang benar-benar kekasihnya, mengetahui kau bisa saja bercinta dengan siapa pun di pesta urak-urakan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba, sosok itu pun mengerang dan menggeliat tidak nyaman, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

Sosok itu pun menggosok-gosokan matanya tidak nyaman, setelahnya ia menatap Kris dengan pandangan masih mengantuk. Kris hanya balas menatapnya dengan canggung, ia tanpa sadar menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, bingung harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya, ia menyapa seadanya.

"Em, pagi. Selamat tahun baru?"

"Selamat tahun baru juga."

Itu adalah percakapan mereka yang pertama. Saat pertama Kris agak tertegun melihat sosok itu tersenyum. Senyumnya kelihatan sangat ramah dan manis walau dengan wajah yang kelelahan seperti itu. Ia memiliki rambut yang sepertinya dicat coklat kepirangan yang menutupi bagian alis dan kelopak matanya. Mukanya kecil dan matanya sayu seperti boneka. Bibirnya yang tipis pun begitu berbalik dengan bibir Kris yang cukup tebal, rasanya ingin sekali Kris mencoba untuk meraup bibir tipis yang menggoda itu.

Seketika, laki-laki itu terbangun begitu saja dari sofanya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangannya dengan pancaran mata yang panik, lalu akhirnya ia melihat ke arah Kris, bertanya padanya jam berapa sekarang.

Kris, yang masih kaget akan gerakan cepat lelaki itu, hanya bergumam dan melirik jendela di depannya. Dari yang ia lihat suasana di luar sudah cukup terang, mungkin sekarang sudah pukul 7 atau 8 pagi. Kris pun dengan tidak terlalu yakin mengatakan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul setengah 8 pagi, dan seketika wajah lelaki di depannya memucat. Dengan cepat lelaki itu pun bangun dari sofanya dan membuat Kris bisa melihat jelas tubuh telanjang lelaki yang sekarang sedang memungut pakaiannya. Entah ia bercinta dengan siapa semalam, tetapi Kris bisa menebak bahwa lawan main lelaki itu cukup liar dengan banyak tanda kemerahan yang ada di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Kris pun hanya terus memandanginya dengan intens bagaimana setiap lekuk tubuh itu bergerak mengenakan pakaiannya, hingga akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya pun sudah terbalut dengan mantel tebal dan _bannie_ kumal.

Lelaki itu pun akhirnya berpamitan dengan Kris seadanya dan tergopoh-gopoh berlari keluar ruangan tersebut. Beberapa menit setelah itu, Kris menatap keluar dari jendela dan didapatinya lelaki tersebut sudah ada di bawah dan berusaha berjalan cepat—dengan keadaan habis bercinta seperti itu, Kris berpikir bahwa lelaki itu bisa berjalan dengan benar, karena ia yakin pasti lelaki tersebut bukan melakukan seks dengan wanita. Kris terus mengamatinya sampai akhirnya sosok itu hilang begitu saja ditelan kerumunan orang yang berjalan di trotoar. Kris hanya mengedikan bahunya cuek, mungkin itu pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan orang tersebut. Hingga tepat ketika 2 tahun kemudian, di malam tahun baru yang dingin ketika Kris sudah berhenti menjadi _drug dealer_ dan menerima nasibnya menjadi seorang tunawisma miskin dan tinggal di gedung bobrok bersama tunawisma lainnya, ia bertemu dengannya lagi ketika sosok yang dilihatnya 2 tahun lalu memberikannya sekantong roti.

Di situlah Kris mengetahui sosok tersebut mempunyai nama Luhan.

.

.

Tiga tahun pun Kris lalui bersama Luhan sebagai teman yang saling membantu sama lain—atau lebih tepatnya Luhan lah yang banyak membantu Kris. Setelah 3 tahun berteman dengan Luhan, sudah banyak hal yang ia ketahui tentang Luhan, dan Luhan sendiri pun sudah tahu tentang siapa dirinya. Luhan seangkatan dengannya tetapi lebih tua 7 bulan darinya, walaupun begitu ia tetap kelihatan lebih muda daripada Kris. Luhan tinggal di apartemen sempit nan kecil di dekat gedung tua bobrok yang ditinggali Kris. Ia tinggal bersama adiknya bernama Sehun yang berbeda 10 tahun dengannya. Sehun masih berumur 17 tahun dan ia penyakitan sehingga jarang pergi ke sekolahnya. Luhan sering menyuruh Sehun beristirahat di apartemennya dan selalu melarang siapa pun mendekati adiknya. Salah satunya adalah Chanyeol, tetangga apartemen Luhan yang sepertinya menyukai Sehun dan selalu datang memberikan makanan kepadanya. Luhan tidak menyukainya karena pernah memergoki Chanyeol yang mencium Sehun tepat di bibirnya, padahal Sehun sih tidak menganggap itu adalah masalah besar. Intinya Luhan terlalu _overprotective_ kepada adiknya itu, karena Sehun satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Untungnya Chanyeol sudah pindah sejak setahun yang lalu.

Kris hampir mengetahui segala tentang Luhan. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama jika Luhan memiliki waktu kosong di tengah pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan cafe. Akan tetapi Kris tahu Luhan memiliki pekerjaan lain selain pelayan cafe yang bahkan tidak diketahui adiknya sendiri. Di malam hari Luhan pergi ke bar melakukan perkerjaannya yang lain, dan sebenarnya pekerjaan itulah yang membuatnya dan adiknya bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Pekerjaan sebagai pelayan cafe tidak akan bisa membiayai kehidupannya, dan karena itu pula akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menjual tubuhnya.

Untuk masalah itu, hanya menjadi rahasia antara Kris dan Luhan saja. Luhan menyuruh Kris untuk tutup mulut dari Sehun, ia tidak ingin adik tersayangnya itu tahu bahwa obat yang selalu konsumsi berasal dari penjualan tubuhnya. Luhan takut jika Sehun mengetahuinya ia akan marah dan mogok untuk meminum obatnya, dan itu akan membuat keadaan tubuhnya yang lemah semakin parah. Kris pun tentu saja pintar dalam masalah tutup mulut tersebut.

Kris sendiri pun tidak memiliki masalah yang serumit Luhan. Sejak bandar narkotika yang ia ikuti dipergok oleh polisi, ia yang satu-satunya berhasil melarikan diri pun langsung membuang nama aslinya jauh-jauh. Ia mengganti namanya menjadi Kris. Ya, hanya Kris. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah Wu Yi Fan, anak dari pengusaha keluarga Wu yang memiliki pusat perusahaan di Kanada atau pun seorang _drug dealer _yang dicari-cari. Kris pun berakhir menjadi gelandangan bersama tunawisma lainnya, mendapatkan makanan dari sumbangan bakti sosial ataupun dari hasil orang-orang yang mengasihaninya saat ia duduk di pinggir trotoar. Ia tidak berniat mencari pekerjaan, toh siapa yang ingin menerima seorang gelandangan berpakaian kumuh yang jarang mandi? Biar saja hidup sebagai gelandangan dengan gelandangan lainnya, asal ia masih bertahan hidup, itu tidak jadi soal.

Dan sekarang di sinilah Kris, di depan sebuah gereja sambil menikmati kopi hangat yang ia dapat dari Luhan. Luhan sendiri sekarang sedang berdo'a di gereja, mengetahui hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Kris tidak ikut berdo'a tentu saja. Ia tidak pernah percaya akan Tuhan, bisa dibilang ia seorang atheis.

Setelah Luhan selesai berdo'a, ia pun keluar dari gereja dan tersenyum kepada Kris. Kris pun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu ia melihat Luhan dengan wajah manisnya. Walaupun Luhan sudah 27 tahun, ia masih terlihat 5 tahun lebih muda.

"Kau sudah selesai berdo'a pada Tuhanmu itu hm?" tanya Kris sambil merangkul Luhan. Luhan pun mendengus, "Kau juga seharusnya ikut berdo'a."

"Aku bukan kristiani," ujar Kris sambil tersenyum, Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku juga sudah tahu kau atheis."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau masih ngotot menyuruhku untuk berdo'a pada Tuhan?" tanya Kris lagi seperti memulai perdebatan. Beginilah jika membicarakan masalah Tuhan dengan Kris, pastinya ia yang akan selalu menang dan Luhan tidak menyukainya. Luhan cukup aktif di kegiatan keagamaan, karena ia memang percaya akan Tuhan. Akan tetapi, jika sudah bicara dengan pria jangkung yang satu itu membuatnya selalu memulai perdebatan dan keluar pertanyaan-pertanyaan retorik yang sudah berkali-kali ditanyai oleh Kris.

"Oke, baiklah, jangan berbicara soal topik itu lagi!" Luhan melepaskan rangkulan Kris dari bahunya dan membetulkan letak syal rajutan kumal miliknya, menetupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah bagai bunga ceri yang baru mekar. Luhan di musim dingin adalah favorit Kris. Ia kelihatan lebih lucu dengan pipi dan hidung yang memerah karena kedinginan atau pun saat keluar nafas beku dari mulut merah Luhan. Oh dan juga pakaian Luhan yang berdobel-dobel membuat ia terlihat begitu kecil karena pakaiannya yang tebal.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di trotoar dengan Luhan yang terus berbicara soal Sehun, Kris hanya diam dan mendengarkan ocehan Luhan yang tiada hentinya, sampai saat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja.

"Sekarang kau mengantarku ke apotek untuk membeli obat Sehun, dan oh—tidak, tidak, lebih baik kau belanja ke mini market dan membeli ramyeon instan, persediaanku habis, kau juga boleh beli satu," Luhan memberikan Kris uang untuk membeli ramyeon instan, Kris pun hanya tersenyum begitu mendengar bahwa ia juga dapat jatah makan gratis lagi. Oh, Kris memang selalu begitu, memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan makanan gratis dari Luhan.

Kris pun akhirnya pergi ke mini market sedangkan Luhan pergi ke apotek. Ia pun membeli 5 bungkus ramyeon instan dengan uang Luhan. Saat ia membayarnya di kasir, ternyata kembalian yang diterima masih dapat digunakan untuk membeli sebungkus rokok. Yah, Luhan tidak merokok, Kris membelinya untuk dirinya sendiri, Luhan pun juga tidak akan keberatan, jika ia keberatan pun Kris masih bisa menggantikan uangnya—biasanya digantikan dua minggu setelahnya.

Saat Kris keluar dari mini market, ia bertemu dengan Luhan di perempatan jalan dan kembali berjalan berdua menuju apartemen Luhan. Kris mulai menyesap rokoknya, tidak menghiraukan omelan Luhan soal betapa bahayanya rokok—dan setelah itu Kris menyindir Luhan dengan melakukan seks bebas lebih berbahaya dari pada rokok dan itu sukses membuatnya mendapatkan tamparan tepat di pipinya.

Mereka terus saja bersenda gurau sampai Luhan berhenti terpaku begitu melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di depan gedung apartemen kecilnya itu. Seketika Kris bisa melihat wajah Luhan memucat. Kris tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, tetapi begitu ia hendak bertanya Luhan segera berlari menuju apartemennya, menaiki tangga dengan cepat hingga Kris agak kesulitan untuk mengejarnya. Begitu Kris sampai di lantai dua di mana kamar Luhan dan Sehun berada, ia melihat Luhan sedang mengusir seorang lelaki yang mungkin seumuran dengan Sehun. Kelihatan sekali bahwa Luhan terlihat marah, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap lelaki yang diusir oleh Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca.

Lelaki itu pun akhirnya mau tak mau pergi, sedetik ia melirik ke arah Kris yang menatapnya, tetapi ia segera membuang mukanya lagi dan melewati Kris yang masih terdiam mencoba membaca keadaan. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara bentakan dari Sehun, Kris langsung menatap dua bersaudara yang sekarang sedang beradu mulut. Sehun kelihatannya tidak menerima bagaimana kakaknya mengusir lelaki tadi, sedangkan Luhan tak kalah marahnya dengan adiknya itu.

Dan perdebatan itu pun diakhiri dengan Sehun yang melangkah cepat masuk ke kamar apartemennya dan membanting pintunya cukup keras.

Kris yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pun akhirnya mendekati Luhan yang sekarang sedang menggedor-gedor pintu dan berteriak kepada Sehun untuk membukanya. Saat Kris memanggil Luhan, Luhan langsung berhenti menggedor pintu dan menengok ke arah Kris seakan baru menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kris sambil menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi ramyeon itu pada Luhan. Luhan hanya menggeleng dan mengambil kantung plastik tersebut, "Tidak ada apa-apa, itu hanya urusan kami, kau tidak perlu tahu."

Ketika Kris hendak memprotes, Luhan langsung memberikan salah satu bungkus ramyeon instan kepada Kris, "Sudah, kau pulang saja."

Karena tidak ingin ikut campur lebih jauh, akhirnya Kris pun hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Luhan. Meninggalkan pria bertubuh lebih kecil itu yang masih memohon-mohon untuk dibukakan pintunya.

.

.

Natal sebentar lagi. _And Kris didn't give any shits for that_.

Mungkin keluarganya memang menganut ajaran kristiani tetapi Kris tidak pernah merasa bahwa ia adalah kristiani. Ia tidak percaya agama. Ia tidak percaya Tuhan. Walaupun ia sering mendapatkan peringatan dari Ibunya tercinta tentang pentingnya beragama dan beribadah dan_ blablabla_ lainnya, Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan tak pernah ikut beribadah ke gereja setiap hari Minggu.

Akan tetapi, ia lumayan menyukai suasana natal, walaupun hanya pada bagian diberi hadiahnya saja, sebelihnya tidak. Sekarang ia pun sedang menemani Luhan memilih-milih kado untuk diberikan pada Sehun. Luhan sedang melihat-lihat jam tangan yang kelihatannya cukup mahal, tetapi tidak terlalu mewah juga. Kris sendiri pun ikut melihat-melihat jam tangan yang ada di toko tersebut. Kalau diingat-ingat ketika natalnya di umur ke-15, ibunya memberikan jam tangan mahal kepadanya, dan jam itu sampai sekarang masih ia pakai. Kris pun mengangkat tangannya dan menatap jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Tidak terasa jam tangan itu sudah berumur lebih dari 10 tahun dan masih berjalan, walaupun kacanya sudah pecah dan jadul, tali kulitnya pun sudah sobek-sobek dan kumal.

"Kris," Kris segera berbalik ke arah Luhan ketika ia memanggilnya, "menurutmu jam tangan ini bagus?"

Kris melihat jam tangan yang kelihatannya cukup bagus dengan perpaduan warna hitam putih, lumayan cocok dipakai untuk remaja seumuran Sehun. "Bagus saja menurutku."

"Ini saja ya sepertinya, harganya pun tidak semahal jam lainnya," Luhan pun memutuskan untuk memilih jam tangan tersebut sebagai hadiah natal Sehun. Saat pegawai toko itu mebungkus jam tangan tersebut, tiba-tiba Kris teringat dengan lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu Luhan usir dan bagaimana Sehun marah kepada kakaknya karena mengusirnya.

"Ng, Luhan," Luhan menoleh pada Kris yang memanggilnya sambil tersenyum, "Ya?"

"Cowok yang kau usir beberapa hari lalu itu siapa? Ia kelihataannya seumuran dengan Sehun."

Oke, pada detik itu, Kris menyesal menanyai hal itu pada Luhan karena wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi mendung. Awalnya Kris ingin mengatakan lupakan saja sampai Luhan pun secara tiba-tiba menjawab,

"Namanya Kim Jongin, dia teman sekelas Sehun. Ayahku mempunyai banyak utang terhadap perusahaan ayahnya hingga ayahku bunuh diri karena tak sanggup membayarnya. Aku harus membayar utang yang dtanggung ayahku, tetapi Sehun tidak tahu soal itu, dan dia memang tidak boleh sampai tahu."

Kris terdiam mendengar pengutaran Luhan. Ia memang sudah mengetahui bahwa saat umur Luhan 17 tahun, ibunya meninggalkan keluarga mereka dan tak lama kemudian ayah mereka bunuh diri. Luhan pun akhirnya tinggal sendirian mengurusi Sehun yang masih berumur 7 tahun sampai ia berhenti bersekolah untuk bekerja. Hanya saja, ini baru pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun berteman dengan Luhan Kris mendengar bahwa temannya itu mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk mebayar utang orang tuanya.

"Padahal sudah 10 tahun aku mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar utang tersebut dan kehidupan Sehun sehari-hari," Luhan menundukan kepalnya sambil tersenyum pahit, "tetapi untuk membayar setengah dari utang yang dimiliki ayahku saja tidak pernah tercapai."

Setelahnya pelayan toko jam tersebut pun kembali dan memberikan jam tangan tersebut yang sidah dibungkus cantik pada Luhan. Luhan pun tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih lalu meninggalkan toko tersebut bersama Kris yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Apakah karena itu kau membenci si Kim Jongin itu?" tanya Kris lagi, tetapi Luhan hanya menggeleng, "Bukan karena itu juga."

"Lalu kenapa?" Kris masih terus bertanya membuat Luhan lama-lama merasa terganggu, "Kau itu penasaran sekali sih."

"Oke baiklah," Kris tertawa meremehkan, "Aku diam."

Luhan mendengus dan memajukan ujung bibirnya kesal, membuat Kris makin tertawa.

.

.

Di malam natal, Kris berniat untuk datang ke apartemen Luhan sekalian membayar utangnya seminggu yang lalu untuk membeli rokok. Kris asal saja masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan yang bodohnya tidak terkunci. Mungkin Luhan atau Sehun lupa mengunci pintu apartemennya. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang menyilinap diam-diam, contohnya ya... seperti dirinya?_ Well_, untungnya Kris datang dengan niat baik, bagaimana kalau yang masuk datang dengan niat buruk.

Kris pun memasuki apartemen Luhan yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi tidak terlalu kecil juga. Ia melihat ke sekeliling tetapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, sudah lagi dengan ruangan yang gelap.

Saat Kris melangkah masuk, ia melihat bahwa pintu kamar Sehun terbuka sedikit dan samar-samar mendengarkan suara Sehun yang seperti sedang kesakitan. Karena khawatir, Kris pun dengan sembarangan membuka pintu kamar itu dengan sedikit membantingnya, tetapi ia merasa menyesal sudah membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat pemandangan yang tidak diduganya.

Sehun yang sedang dicumbui pun langsung melepaskan pautannya dengan Jongin begitu ia melihat Kris sedang terbengong di depan pintunya. Ia kelihatan gugup dan ketakutan karena sudah dipergoki melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Jongin. Sehun memang belum seluruhnya telajang—yah hampir, hanya saja dua kancing kemeja teratas sudah terbuka dan celana yang melorot. Dengan cepat, Sehun pun segera membenahi pakaiannya lalu menarik Kris keluar, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih ada di kamar.

"Em, maaf mengganggu malam panas natal kalian," ucap Kris menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Kupikir tadi penyakit sesak napasmu kambuh."

"Kris-_hyung_," Kris dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah, tentu saja ia malu setengah mati. "To—tolong, jangan beritahu pada Luhan-_hyung_ aku bercumbu dengan Jongin."

"Tenang saja, aku jago dalam masalah tutup mulut," ujar Kris menepuk pundak Sehun, toh ia juga tidak terlalu ingin campur masalah kedua bersaudara tersebut dengan Kim Jongin. Hanya lucu saja bahwa dari masing-masing saudara tersebut menyembunyikan rahasia yang ia ketahui dan tak boleh ia bocorkan ke salah satu pihak.

Sehun pun hanya menunduk begitu Kris mengusap rambutnya untuk menenangkannya, "Aku—aku tidak mau membuat Luhan-_hyung _kecewa jika tahu adiknya seorang gay."

Andaikan Sehun tahu bahwa kakaknya juga menjual tubuhnya kepada om-om senang atau tante-tante girang di laur sana, Kris yakin bahwa Sehun pasti akan lebih kecewa lagi dari pada Luhan yang tahu akan hubungan adiknya dan Jongin.

"Omong-omong di mana Luhan?" tanya Kris, Sehun pun menengadahkan kepalanya yang tertunduk sedari tadi, "Katanya dia kerja sampai malam karena sekarang malam natal, jadi cafe pasti penuh."

Kris bisa menebak bahwa Luhan berbohong, ia tahu pasti Luhan bukan bekerja di cafenya karena ia hanya mendapatkan _shift_ siang. Ia tahu pasti di mana Luhan sekarang. Bekerja di _shift _malamnya.

.

.

Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tidak menampar om-om genit yang tengah melecahkannya. Ia bisa merasakan pantatnya diremas dan dipukul beberapa kali dan tentu itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Selain om-omg genit itu, kadang banyak wanita terutama tante-tante tua yang menggodanya, memintanya untuk memberikan servis di malam natal ini tapi ia menolak. Untuk malam ini saja Luhan tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan untuk 'memuaskan' pelanggan. Malam ini ia ditolerir untuk menjadi pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan/minuman dari pelanggan pub saja, tetapi tetap saja ia harus menghadapi para pelanggan mesum tersebut.

Seketika Luhan merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia tersentak, takut-takut itu adalah orang mesum yang meminta bercinta dengannya, tetapi ia langsung medesah lega begitu tahu siapa yang menepuknya.

"Kris!" Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Tenang, aku tidak akan meminta servis untuk memuaskan 'adik'-ku padamu kok," Kris menggoda Luhan dengan senyum jahil sementara Luhan memukul kepalanya dengan nampang kosong yang ia pegang.

"Oh ya aku kemari untuk membayar utang rokok minggu lalu," ujar Kris memberikan selembar uang kepada Luhan, tetapi Luhan hanya menggeleng dan menolaknya, "Tidak apa-apa Kris. Itu uangmu, aku tidak keberatan dengan uang rokok waktu itu."

"Oh, ya terimakasih kalau begitu," Kris tersenyum dan langsung merangkul Luhan, "hey, lebih baik kau jangan berlama-lama di sini, bilang saja pada bosmu kau ada keperluan."

Luhan menggeleng lagi, "Tidak bisa Kris, aku di sini sampai jam 11 malam dan sekarang masih jam 9."

"Pilih mana, pantatmu dipukuli oleh om-om itu lagi atau pergi bersamaku melihat pohon natal di tengah kota?"

Pipi Luhan sontak memerah mendengar ucapan dari Kris soal pantatnya. Oh, apakah Kris melihat bagaimana ia dilecehkan oleh om-om itu? Memalukan sekali!

"Jadi? Apa pilihanmu?" Kris kembali bertanya, menundukan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan kepala Luhan. Wajah Luhan pun entah mengapa memerah lagi. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Kris saat itu.

Dan Luhan pun memilih pilihan kedua. Ia memang ingin melihat pohon natal dari pada menghabiskan waktunya di tempat bejat seperti itu.

.

.

Luhan tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya sampai ia pulang ke apartemennya. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat senang, tetapi menghabiskan malam natal bersama Kris tidak buruk juga. Ketika Luhan memasuki apartemennya, ia mendapati Sehun yang tertidur di sofa ruang tengah dengan TV menyala. Luhan tersenyum melihat adiknya yang berbeda 10 tahun itu dan mencoba membangunkannya, sekalian memberikan kejutan hadiah natal untuk dirinya.

Pandangan Luhan tiba-tiba terhenti kepada pergelangan tangan Sehun. Ia seketika membeku melihat sebuah jam tangan yang kelihatannya sangat mahal dengan merek yang tidak akan Luhan sanggup untuk membelinya. Tiba-tiba, belum sempat Luhan membangunkan Sehun, Sehun mengerang dan perlahan membuka matanya, merasakan ada seseorang di depannya.

"_Hyung_, kau kembali lebih cepat," Sehun tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang sudah kembali, Luhan pun tak bisa tak tersenyum melihat adiknya yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Senyum Sehun adalah hal yang membuatnya selalu kuat, karena ialah Luhan juga bisa bertahan selama 10 tahun bekerja sendirian. Sehun adalah segalanya bagi Luhan dan jika tak ada Sehun di sampingnya, lebih baik Luhan mati saja.

Luhan mengecup dahi Sehun lembut, lalu tersenyum, "Tentu saja, _Hyung_ ingin melewati natal bersamamu."

"_Hyung_," Sehun pun langsung memeluk Luhan, "jangan bekerja terlalu keras, aku tidak ingin _Hyung_ sakit."

Luhan pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban—walaupun ia tidak berjanji soal pekerjaannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan pun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Em, Sehun, jam tangan itu... kau dapat dari mana?"

Hanya perasaan Luhan saja tetapi Sehun kelihatan gugup mendengar pertanyaannya, "Itu... dari... dari Kim Jongdae! Teman sekelasku, kita tukar-tukaran kado natal tadi dan aku mendapatkan kado darinya!"

"Kau dari dulu tidak pandai berbohong Sehun," Luhan yang sudah tahu bahwa Sehun pasti berbohong pun mulai menatapnya intens, "Jam tangan itu dari siapa?"

Dan Sehun pun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

.

.

25 Desember. Natal.

Kris hanya berbaring di sofa jelek yang berada di gedung tua tempat di mana ia tinggal. Ia hanya melirik langit-langit dan tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Hey Kris, lebih baik kau pergi ke dekat gereja, di sana ada pembagian sup dan roti gratis untuk tunawisma seperti kita," Kris menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, bocah tidak sopan berumur 21 tahun (oke walaupun sudah berumur 21 tahun, Kris selalu memanggilnya bocah karena ia memang kekanak-kanakan) yang sekarang sedang memakan roti hangat.

"Oh wow, Tuhan memberkati orang-orang itu," ujar Kris dan langsung berdiri dari sofanya meregangkan tubuhnya. Yixing, salah satu temannya juga, tertawa mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Bukannya kau atheis ya?" tanya Yixing masih sambil tertawa kecil, Kris hanya tersenyum membalas tawanya, "Iya memang, tapi tak ada salahnya kan mendo'akan orang-orang itu?"

"Ya sudah sana cepat, keburu kau kehabisan! Sekalian ambil untukku lagi, sepertinya satu porsi tidak akan membuatku kenyang," Baekhyun dengan tidak sopannya meminta Kris untuk mengambilkan satu porsi lagi untuknya dan ia langsung dilempari dengan sepatu butut oleh Kris.

"Hey!" Baekhyun memprotes, hampir saja sepatu butut itu mengenai mukanya kalau ia tidak menyingkir cepat, Kris pun hanya tersenyum sinis, "Belajarlah sopan santun bocah."

"Umurku sudah 21 tahun!" gerutu Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya. Kris berujar sinis, "Umurku 27 tahun, kau mau apa?"

Baekhyun langsung bungkam, ia menggerutu sambil menggigit rotinya kasar sementara Yixing menertawainya. Kris pun akhirnya pergi dari gedung tua itu dan segera pergi menuju dekat gereja, dan begitu sudah sampai di sana, banyak tunawisma yang berbaris untuk mendapatkan sup dan roti gratis. Kris yang ikut mengantri pun dikagetkan ketika gilirannya mengambil makanan. Ia medapatkan Luhan sebagai sukarelawan yang membagikan makanan. Hal itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan juga mengetahui Luhan memang aktifis gereja dan suka menjadi sukarelawan seperti itu.

"Kris kau datang!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Padahal aku sudah menyimpankan makanan untukmu."

"Yah, aku tahu dari Baekhyun kalau ada pembagian makanan gratis di dekat gereja," ujar Kris menerima bungkusan sup hangat dan roti dari Luhan.

Setelah Luhan selesai dengan pekerjaan membagikan makanan, ia dan Kris pun duduk di bangku taman dekat sana, menikmati sup dan roti hangat di hari natal yang dingin.

"Bagaimana jam tangan yang kau berikan pada Sehun? Dia menyukainya tidak?" tanya Kris memulai basa-basi. Luhan berhenti mengunyah rotinya mendengar pertanyaan Kris, lalu ia mendesah.

Kris bingung dengan ekspresi Luhan yang berubah murung, apakah Sehun tidak menyukainya? Lalu, ia melihat Luhan yang sepertinya mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya—bungkusan kado yang harusnya menjadi hadiah milik Sehun. Kris dibuat tambah bingung dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba menyerahkan bungkusan tersebut kepadanya, lalu ia berbisik, "Untukmu saja."

Kris menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Kenapa? Jangan bilang Sehun tidak menyukainya?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah, di bibir mungilnya tersungging senyum pahit, "Dia sudah mendapatkan jam tangan yang lebih bagus, bahkan lebih mahal."

Kris pun hanya diam, menatap bungkusan yang diberikan Luhan itu sambil membolak-balik gugup, seakan mengecek apakah itu sebuah bom atau hanya sebuah _cupcakes_. Ketika ia mencoba melirik Luhan, kentara sekali itu tersirat kesedihan di wajah lelaki, walaupun ia kelihatan berusaha untuk bersikap cuek.

"Memangnya dia dapat dari siapa?" Kris tahun ini bukan pertanyaan yang mencairkan suasana, tetapi tetap saja ia ingin tahu akan siapa yang telah memberikan Sehun jam tangan.

"Dari si Kim Jongin itu," Luhan memajukan ujung bibirnya kesal, lalu ia mendesah berat, "dari pacarnya."

Kris seketika membelalakan matanya, ia jadi teringat kejadian di mana ia memergoki Sehun yang sedang bercumbu dengan Kim Jongin, "Kau tahu mereka pacaran?"

"Oh ya ampun!" Luhan mengayunkan kedua tangannya ke udara seolah akan ingin melempar sesuatu hingga mengenai kepala orang, "Aku pernah melihat mereka berciuman! Walaupun aku bukan Aphrodite sekali pun, aku bisa tahu dari cara si Kim Jongin itu menatap adikku! Dia dibuat gila karenanya! Aku pura-pura saja tidak tahu walaupun kenyataannya aku sudah tahu hal itu dengan jelas!"

"Karena itu kau benci Kim Jongin? Karena dia memacari adikmu?"

"YA TENTU SAJA!" wajah Luhan kini terlihat sangat merah ditambah dengan nada membentak yang dikeluarkannya. Beberapa pejalan kaki di taman mencuri pandang terhadap Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak. Karena merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, ia pun menundukan wajahnya, walaupun masih dengan mimik muka yang kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Kim Jongin menyukai Sehun? Itu haknya kan?" Kris tidak berhenti bertanya membuat Luhan agak jengkel, "Tentu saja karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya keluargaku."

"Apakah karena hanya itu? Ya ampun Luhan, Sehun sudah 17 tahun, bukannya normal jika ia bakal punya orang di dalam kehidupannya selain kau?!" Kris merasa agak kesal juga dengan sifat Luhan yang berusaha defensif dan seolah-olah Sehun itu hanya miliknya.

"KARENA HAL ITU MELENCENG KRIS! PUAS?" Luhan mulai meninggikan suaranya lagi dan menyatakan alasan aslinya mengapa ia membenci Jongin. Kris langsung terpejerat mendengar alasan Luhan yang ini. Ia tahu bahwa menjadi seorang gay atau lesbian adalah hal paling melenceng dan menjijikan yang pernah ada di muka bumi, tidak pernah ada agama yang menghalalkan mereka—dan Luhan sendiri pun sangat alim untuk masalah seperti ini.

Kris teringat kembali bagaimana Sehun yang menunduk dan takut kakaknya kecewa karena mengetahui adiknya seorang gay. Dan Kris mengingat lagi siapa sosok Luhan yang sebenarnya. Dia pelacur. Bahkan bukan hanya wanita yang sudah menyentuhnya, lelaki pun pernah. Apakah dari semua hal yang sudah diperbuat Luhan ia masih saja menyangkal orientasi seksual adiknya sendiri?

"Kau pasti berpikir aku munafik," seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Luhan seketika tersenyum dan membuang tatapannya dari Kris, "aku pelacur yang sudah dicicipi banyak orang mulai dari aku memasukan milikku ke lubang wanita-wanita jalang atau pun pantatku yang diidam-idamkan om-om mesum, tetapi masih sok alim berdo'a kepada Tuhan dan menyangkal adiknya seorang gay, menyedihkan."

Kris terdiam melihat Luhan yang makin menundukan kepalanya, tubuhnya yang kecil itu mulai bergetar, entah karena ia terisak atau butiran salju yang tiba-tiba saja turun dari langit, membuat pagi Natal yang dingin itu jadi bertambah dingin.

"Cukup aku saja yang hidup penuh dosa," Luhan mulai terisak, terdengar kentara sekali suaranya yang sudah sesegukan, "aku tidak ingin Sehun juga melakukan hal melenceng sepertiku. Aku rela masuk neraka karenanya."

Kris hanya diam, ia membisu, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tanggapi dari ucapan Luhan yang mulai melenceng ke _bertapa-hina-nya-seorang-Luhan._ Kris membenci mengapa dirinya berpikir bahwa Luhan munafik. Mungkin ia memang munafik, tetapi ia lakukan itu semua karena ia terlalu menyayangi adiknya, ia tidak ingin adiknya terluka atau pun melenceng, tetapi bukankah semua itu sudah terlanjur?

"Dengar mungkin aku memang seorang atheis," tiba-tiba Kris bergumam tetapi tidak menghentikan Luhan dari isakannya, "aku tidak percaya Tuhan karena aku tidak tahu mana Tuhan yang benar. _Damn_, begitu banyak agama di dunia ini membuatku pusing! Mana Tuhan yang benar? Apakah Tuhan itu memang ada? Apakah Tuhan akan mendengarkan do'a kita? Dan buktinya? Kau selalu aktif dalam kegiatan gereja, berdo'a kepada Tuhan-mu agar diberi keberkahan, menjauhi hal-hal jelek tetapi tetap saja dilakukan, dan sekarang kau masih saja menderita."

Kris tahu bahwa ucapannya agak melenceng, tetapi bairlah dari pada harus mendengar Luhan yang mulai menghina dirinya sendiri. Ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah cukup muak dengan sikap sok alim Luhan terhadap agamanya. Luhan pun mengenengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kris, kelihatan sekali matanya sayu dan memerah karena menangis, juga ditambah pipi dan hidungnya yang memerah disebabkan cuaca dingin tersebut.

"Mungkin karena aku sudah tidak lagi pantas medapatkan berkah," lagi-lagi, Luhan tersenyum, senyum yang menampakan seakan ia pantas mendapatkan segala penderitaan itu, "kau tahu Kris, walaupun yang kau ucapkan tadi masuk akal—oh semua atheis memang selalu sok berpikir masuk akal—tetapi aku masih percaya akan adanya Tuhan. Dan aku pun masih percaya dengan stetmen orang lurus adalah orang yang masuk surga dan yang melenceng adalah orang yang masuk neraka."

Kris terdiam lagi mendengarkan perkataan Luhan. Mereka mungkin sudah sering berdebat akan hal-hal seperti itu, kali ini Luhan kelihatan sangat yakin dan lebih tegas.

Luhan pun beranjak dari bangku taman tersebut, pergi tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata perpisahan untuk Kris yang terduduk sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, merasakan butiran-butiran salju yang meleleh di wajahnya.

.

.

Malam setelah Natal Kris terlalu banyak membuat kekacauan. Ia kebanyakan minum dengan alasan untuk menghilangkan penat kepalanya, tetapi tentu saja hal itu malah membuat penat di kepalanya semakin parah. Ia mabuk-mabukan di tengah jalan, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memandanginya tidak suka. Seorang pria tua yang entah siapa mulai meceramahinya ini dan itu, hal tersebut membuatnya jengkel dan tanpa ia sadari ia memukuli kepala pria itu dengan botol birnya hingga berdarah. Orang-orang di sekitarnya berteriak, membuatnya sadar akan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Kris bisa mendengar bahwa ada derap kaki polisi yang mulai mengejarnya, ia pun segera melarikan diri di tengah kerumunan orang, kabur ke gang sempit di mana sosoknya tidak akan ketahuan.

Kris mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terenga-engah karena berlari terlalu kencang. Ia langsung membanting botol birnya yang masih terisi itu ke sembarang arah hingga pecah. Sudah dua hari itu ia tidak bertemu dengan Luhan dan ia masih dibuat jengkel dengan perkataan lelaki itu, seakan ia akhirnya bisa meyakinkan Kris kalau Tuhan memang ada. Bah! Omong kosong! Kalau Tuhan memang ada, kenapa ia harus menderita begini? Kenapa ia memiliki takdir pedih seperti ini? Mau sebanyak apa pun berdo'a, tetap saja ia menderita. Apakah Luhan sendiri tidak menyadarinya? Pikiran-pikiran seperti itulah yang membuat kepala Kris searasa ditusuk-tusuk beribu pertanyaan.

Kris mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya kesal bukan karena ungkapan Luhan saat mereka berada di taman. Ia kesal karena ia tahu bagaimana perasaannya sendiri pada Luhan, dan Luhan sudah jelas-jelas menolaknya secara tidak langsung. Mungkin Luhan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, tetapi Kris sudah menyadari bahwa dirinya memiliki perasaan istimewa padanya di awal mereka bertemu.

Perlahan, ia pun mulai berjalan kembali, mengabaikan fakta bahwa pandangannya mulai mengabur dan hampir pingsan. Ketika ia berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung, ia merasa telah manabraki seseorang hingga ia terjatuh.

"Jalan itu pakai mata! _Fucking retard_!" Kris berteriak kasar kepada orang yang telah menabraknya, awalnya ia kira orang yang menabraknya akan kesal dan memukulnya, tetapi lengannya malah ditarik hingga ia terbangun, oh mungkin orang itu akan memukulnya setelahnya.

Kris sudah siap untuk mendapatkan sebuah bogem mentah dari orang tersebut, tetapi setelah beberapa detik ia tidak merasakan apa pun melayang ke arah mukanya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya yang terpejam, berusaha fokus dengan orang yang sekarang sedang berhadapan dengannya.

"_Gege_... Yifan-_ge_? Apakah benar itu kau?"

Dan Kris pun hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya kasar, masih tidak percaya dengan siapa yang ia lihat di hadapannya kini.

.

.

Mungkin Kris sudah lama tidak berbincang dengan bahasa Mandarin sehingga ia sedikit gagap saat mengobrol dengan orang yang di hadapannya kini. Ia memang pernah berbincang sesekali dengan bahasa Mandarin bersama Yixing si pelarian dari Changsa itu atau bahkan Luhan yang memang memiliki darah China (mengingat nama itu membuat Kris jengkel lagi), tetapi karena lingkungannya yang lebih sering menggunakan bahasa lokal, akhirnya ia pun terbawa arus dan melupakan bagaimana gagapnya ia saat pertama kali ke negri gingseng itu dengan kemampuan bahasa Korea yang pas-pasan.

Selain sudah lamanya tidak berbincang bahasa Mandarin, ia juga sudah lama tidak duduk-duduk di cafe seperti sekarang ini, mungkin ini pertama kalinya sejak ia menjadi tunawisma. Ia menatap orang yang kini duduk di depannya tengah menyeduh kopi panasnya sedari tadi, seakan kopi itu tak hendak menghangat sedari tadi. Penampilan mereka berdua sangat berbanding terbalik, jika Kris kelihatan seperti gelandangan yang hanya mandi sebulan sekali, lelaki di depannya kini seperti seorang _fashionista_ dengan rambut dicat pirang kecoklatan ditambah berbagai aksesoris metal di jari, pergelangan tangan, juga leher. Kris tentu saja mengenal jelas siapa lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu, ia adalah adik sepupunya yang sok keren tetapi cengeng itu. Sepupunya itu tidak banyak berubah walaupun Kris terakhir kali melihatnya saat ia umur 18 tahun. Kantung matanya yang menjadi ciri khas sosok tersebut pun tidak berubah, bahkan selera _fashion_ yang Kris selalu anggap berlebihan itu pun masih tidak berbubah—bahkan tambah parah dengan sekarang rambutnya yang dicat pirang, padahal saat rambutnya masih hitam ia kelihatan lebih cowok, menurut Kris. Sekarang sudah 5 tahun berlalu—berarti sekarang umurnya sudah 23 tahun ya? Wow, Kris baru menyadari betapa tua dirinya saat ini.

"Jadi... selama ini kau kabur ke Korea?" tanya sepupunya itu sambil menatapnya intens, Kris hanya mendesah, "Yah begitulah."

"Kau jadi gelandangan? Ya ampun _Ge_! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Ibumu terus menangis karena merindukanmu dan kau malah menyia-nyiakan waktu—"

"Zitao—" sepupunya, yang ternyata bernama Zitao itu, langsung diam begitu Kris memotongnya, "—kau tahu sendiri kan alasan apa yang sudah kuperbuat hingga aku berpikir aku sudah tidak pantas kembali ke rumah?"

Zitao pun bungkam, tentu saja ia tahu jelas apa alasan Kris kabur dari rumahnya. Kejadian yang tidak pernah terlupakan 7 tahun yang lalu, di mana saat makan malam keluarga besarnya, Kris menusukan pisau ke perut ayahnya sendiri, membuat semua orang di ruang makan itu tercekat. Kris menusuk ayahnya sendiri tentu karena sebuah alasan, di mana sang ayah memang saat itu cukup keterlaluan memperlakukan Kris di halayak saudara-saudaranya. Zitao mengerti bagaimana buruknya hubungan Kris dan ayahnya. Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Kris bukanlah penerus keluarganya yang baik dan tidak berguna, lalu membongkar sekaligus menghina kepercayaan Kris tentang tidak adanya Tuhan. Kris yang memang memiliki tempramen buruk pun langsung mendekati kursi ayahnya dan menikamnya dengan pisau tepat di dekat ulu hatinya. Setelahnya keadaan ruangan tersebut ricuh, Zitao sendiri tidak tahu Kris pergi ke mana setelahnya, ia menghilang begitu saja hingga sampai saat ini—dan sekarang ia dipertemukan lagi olehnya, di Korea, dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"_Gege_, ayahmu tidak meninggal, ia berhasil ditolong dan sekarang ia pun masih sehat," Zitao mencoba untuk memberikan informasi kepada Kris, entah Kris senang atau tidak mendengar berita bahwa ayahnya selamat, tetapi paling tidak Zitao hanya berusaha memberi tahu menyadari bahwa fakta Kris pasti tidak tahu apa-apa setelah 7 tahun kehilangan kontak.

"Baguslah kalau pria tua itu tidak mati," Kris pun hanya tersenyum remeh seakan menganggap ayahnya itu seperti hewan.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik _Gege_ kembali denganku ke Kanada sekarang," Kris langsung menghilangkan senyumnya begitu mendengar tawaran—atau lebih seperti perintah—Zitao untuk kembali ke Kanada.

"Untuk apa aku kembali? Toh si pak tua itu sendiri bilang bahwa aku tidak berguna!" Kris menolak ajakan Tao untuk kembali ke Kanada, ia muak kalau harus bertemu ayahnya yang selalu meremehkannya. Hidupnya 7 tahun sebagai gelandangan pun bahkan ia lebih nikmati dari pada hidup bersama pak tua cerewet yang hobi memarahi dirinya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Oh, mungkin karena ayahnya malu mengakui anaknya itu atheis? Ya bisa jadi.

"Dengar _Ge_, mungkin kau memang kesal dengan ayahmu, tapi dia hanya menggertak. Dia masih membutuhkanmu karena bagaimana pun juga kau anak satu-satunya," Zitao seketika berdiri dari meja, bahkan belum sempat menyicipi kopi yang sedari tadi ia seduh. Lalu ia memberikan secarik kertas kepada Kris dan tertulis nomor telepon di sana.

"Telepon aku jika kau berubah pikiran _Ge_," ucap Zitao lalu meninggalkan meja tersebut.

"Aku tak punya ponsel."

"Kau bisa menelepon lewat telepon umum, kau tidak semiskin itu kan sampai tidak bisa membeli minuman keras untuk dipakai sebagai pemukul kepala orang?"

Kali ini Kris tidak bisa mengelak, mungkin Zitao memang melihat kejadian saat ia memukul orang dengan botol birnya. Zitao pun langsung beranjak pergi sambil mengucapkan, "Kopinya untukmu saja, aku kehilangan selera, tenang saja, aku sudah membayarnya."

.

.

Kris dengan perasaan bimbangnya pun malah berakhir berlari menuju apartemen Luhan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia sampai kepikiran untuk pergi ke sana, tetapi ia merasa bahwa ia harus berbicara dengan lelaki itu, melupakan fakta bahwa pertemuan terakhir mereka tidak berjalan baik. Sesampainya ia di depan apartemen Luhan, ia melihat seorang wanita berumur sekitar 30 tahun lebih sedang marah-marah ke arah Sehun. Kris tidak mengerti mengapa wanita itu marah-marah dan menyebabkan keributan di jam 10 malam seperti ini. Banyak tetangga Sehun yang berusaha menghalangi wanita yang sekarang berusaha untuk mencakar-cakar wajah Sehun dengan kuku panjang yang dikuteks warna merah itu. Sehun hanya berusaha mengelak wanita itu seperti tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. Kris segera mendekat, mencoba melindungi Sehun di belakangnya tatkala wanita itu berhasil lepas dari tetangga-tetangga Sehun.

Sehun bersembunyi di belakang punggung Kris sambil memegangi kaus jaketnya takut. Kris tidak tahu di mana Luhan sekarang, mengapa di saat Sehun benar-benar membutuhkan perlindungannya ia malah tidak ada?

"Jangan halangi aku gembel! Lelaki jalang itu sudah tidur dengan suamiku!" wanita itu berteriak sambil berusaha mendorong Kris, tetapi bagaimana pun juga tenaga Kris lebih kuat daripadanya dan malah membuat wanita itu yang terdorong ke belakang.

Sebenarnya Kris tahu betul apa maksud wanita itu, ia salah paham mengira bahwa Sehun yang sudah tidur dengan suaminya, kenyataannya bahwa_ pasti_ Luhan lah yang sudah tidur dengan suaminya.

"Anda sepertinya salah paham, Sehun masih SMA dan dia tidak mungkin melakukan perlakuan rendah seperti itu," Kris berusaha mengelak, tetapi sepertinya percuma saja begitu wanita itu menunjukan beberapa lembar foto dari tas tangannya.

"Kau bilang salah paham? _Ce_! Kau lihat foto ini? Ini suamiku bersama si gigolo rendah itu di depan apartemen ini! Buktinya sudah cukup jelas—"

_Prang_

Seketika wanita itu berhenti berceloteh begitu mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang pecah. Semua orang langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke dua orang yang sekarang sedang berdiri mematung yang telah menjatuhkan sebuah botol bir yang kini sudah hancur di lantai. Seorang pria berumur hampir sama dengan wanita itu dan... Luhan.

Wajah mereka berdua memucat, seakan ini adalah kejadian yang mereka tidak akan pernah inginkan sampai terjadi. Wanita itu langsung melangkah dan menarik lengan Luhan kasar, mencakar muka tanpa belas kasihan.

"Jadi kau jalang yang sudah tidur dengan suamiku hah! Oh betul kata lelaki gembel tadi, aku salah paham! Yang tadi kubentaki itu adik dari si jalang ini! Wajah kalian berdua sama menjijikannya sih!" wanita itu terus mencakari Luhan sampai pria yang suaminya itu menghentikannya, menyeretnya kasar sambil menjauh dari apartemen Luhan dengan berbagai pertengkaran di antara suami-istri tersebut, meninggalkan yang menutup mukanya karena perih sehabis dicakar habis-habisan.

Kris pun segera menghampiri Luhan, dan astaga, wanita itu memang mencakarnya penuh dengan nafsu sampai beberapa luka didapat di mukanya.

"_Hyung_..."

Kris rasanya ingin mengumpat menyadari bahwa masih ada Sehun di sana, melihat kejadian tersebut dengan jelas. Sehun hanya terdiam membeku, matanya merah hendak menangis. Di belakangnya sudah banyak tetangga yang berbisik-bisik seperti, _"sudah kubilang kan, si Luhan itu pelacur, dia selalu pulang malam sambil membawa om-om atau tante-tante."_

"Se—Sehun..." suara Luhan terdengar serak, Kris bisa melihat bahwa kini Luhan sudah menangis—entah karena perih di mukanya atau mengetahui bahwa rahasia besarnya kini sudah terbongkar.

"Jadi itu sebabnya..." Sehun menggepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, "... _Hyung_ selalu pulang malam dengan alasan kerja lembur dan menyuruhku selalu tidur lebih cepat agar tidak melihat _Hyung_ pulang dengan om-om itu?"

"Sehun kau salah pa—"

"TIDAK!" Sehun berteriak kesal sambil mengusap air matanya kasar, "Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak mengatakannya? Kenapa—kenapa bahkan _Hyung_ sendiri selalu melarangku bersama Jongin dengan kenyataan bahwa kau—kau lebih... lebih..."

Sehun tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, ia langsung berlari keluar dari apartemennya dengan hanya memakai piyama dan sendal kamar, menyuruh kerubungan tetangganya untuk menyingkir. Luhan yang mengabaikan rasa sakit pada mukanya pun lansung mengejar Sehun, begitu pula Kris yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Sehun—hah—Sehun—hiks—tunggu!" Luhan berteriak sambil terengah-engah, berlari mengejar Sehun. Akan tetapi, Sehun berlari lebih cepat hingga akhirnya Luhan kehilangan jejaknya sampai ia tersenggol batu dan terjatuh.

Kris berusaha membantu Luhan bangkit, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan luka di wajah Luhan yang makin parah karena tadi terjatuh.

"Kris, lebih baik kita berpencar untuk mencarinya!" seakan keadaannya baik-baik saja, Luhan segera bangkit.

"Tapi, lukamu—"

"Tak apa! Ini bisa disembuhkan nanti! Sehun lebih penting!" tidak membiarkan Kris untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya, Luhan pun langsung pergi dan kembali meneriaki nama adiknya.

Kris pun yang tidak bisa menahannya lagi pun langsung mengeluarkan segala umpatan yang dari tadi ia pendam. Ia pun akhirnya berlari ke arah yang berbeda dari Luhan dan meneriakin nama Sehun.

.

.

Luhan terus saja meneriaki nama Sehun sekuat tenaga walaupun luka yang ada di wajahnya kini makin terasa sangat perih. Ternyata nasib sial masih terus mendatanginya saat lengannya ditarik kasar dan di dorong ke dinding. Dia dipukul oleh batang kayu keras sampai wajahnya pun bisa merasakan perih begitu serpihan-serpihan kayu tajam itu menggores lukanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang telah menghajarnya, yang pasti lebih dari 2 orang. Rambutnya seketika dijambak kasar dan ia merasa dompet dan ponsel yang disimpan di sakunya diambil. Dia jelas tengah dirampok. Hilang sudah uang yang tadi diberikan oleh om-om genit itu dari hasil pekerjaannya tadi malam.

Setelah para perampok itu sudah mendapat yang mereka inginkan, Luhan dilempar begitu saja hingga tak sengaja wajah Luhan terjatuh. Luhan berteriak, matanya seakan telah tertusuk benda yang tajam, mungkin paku atau semacamnya. Luhan dengan hati-hati bangkit dengan badan yang sudah babak belur, mengabaikan bau anyir darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya, bahkan jika ia sudah menangis, ia menangis darah. Pandangannya mengabur sampai akhirnya gelap. Tetapi ia tidak peduli, ia berjalan pincang, masih sambil meneriaki nama Sehun. Ia tidak tahu ke mana ia melangkah, tetapi ia bisa mendengar banyak orang yang meneriakinya untuk menyingkir sampai ia mendengarkan suara klakson mobil.

Terakhir yang ia bisa rasakan adalah badannya yang terpental sampai membentur sesuatu yang keras.

.

.

Ini mungkin bukan saat yang tepat untuk melihat keributan di tengah-tengah kota di keadaan darurat seperti ini. Akan tetapi, Kris tidak bisa memendam rasa penasarannya, ia pun pergi ke arah kerumunan orang tersebut, terdapat ambulans di sana, apakah ada kecelakaan lalu lintas?

Kris pun langsung tercengang begitu melihat tubuh Luhan yang bersimpah darah telah diangkut oleh tandu. Ia segera berlari mendesak kerumunan orang itu untuk menyingkir dan memberinya jalan menuju Luhan.

"LUHAN!" Kris meneriaki namanya ketika Luhan sudah memasuki ambulans, beberapa polisi berusaha menghalanginya sampai salah satu kru ambulans datang ke arahnya.

"Apakah kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya dan Kris pun hanya berteriak, "Kau pikir aku tahu namanya dari mana!?"

"Kalau begitu ikut kami ke rumah sakit," Kris yang tidak dapat berpikir lagi pun akhirnya ikut memasuki ambulans. Ia melihat bagaiman Luhan yang kini tengah disambungkan dengan selang-selang yang Kris tidak mengerti untuk apa. Beberapa dokter memberikan Luhan sengatan listrik semacam itu agar membuat kesadarannya bertahan. Hal itu sedikit membuat Kris lega bahwa setidaknya Luhan belum benar-benar mati.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Luhan langsung dilarikan ke ruang operasi dan meninggalkan Kris yang sekarang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk mencari Sehun kembali di keadaan segenting ini. Karena Kris tidak mempunyai nomor ponsel Sehun, akhirnya ia malah menelopon Zitao dari telepon umum yang ada di rumah sakit, menyuruh adik sepupunya itu untuk mencari remaja lelaki berumur 17 tahun dengan rambut coklat lurus yang memakai piyama warna biru bernama Sehun dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Zitao awalnya tidak mengerti, tetapi mendengar betapa frustasinya suara Kris akhirnya ia pun melaksanakan perintah kakak sepupunya itu untuk mencari Sehun.

Entah bagaimana cara Zitao menemui Sehun, yang pasti ia sudah berhasil membawanya kurang dari 30 menit. Sehun masih menggunakan piyamanya, wajahnya merah karena lelah berlari, matanya pun sudah sembab penuh air mata.

Sehun lansung berlari ke arah pintu operasi, mengedor-ngedor pintu tersebut sambil meneriaki nama Luhan. Sehun pun tersungkur di lantai sambil menangis kencang. Kris yang tidak tega melihatnya pun segera mendekapnya, membiarkan dadanya basah karena air mata dan ingus Sehun.

"Ini semua salahku!" Sehun terus menyalahi dirinya sendiri sambil menangis, "Aku adik tidak berguna, aku bodoh! Kalau aku tidak lari Luhan-_hyung_ tidak akan begini!"

Sehun pun terus menangis sementara Kris mengusap punggungnya berusaha menenangkannya hingga ia jatuh tertidur karena lelah. Kris pun akhirnya menceritakan hubungannya dengan Luhan dan Sehun kepada Zitao. Zitao hanya bisa mengangguk prihatin. Kris menatap lampu pintu ruang operasi yang masih menyala, menandakan operasi masih berlangsung. Sudah 2 jam operasi itu berjalan, sebegitu parah kah keadaan Luhan?

Kris teringat obrolan terakhirnya dengan Luhan yang tidak terlalu baik. Mereka berdebat masalah Tuhan dan itu mebuat ulu hati Kris tertusuk. Ia menengadah ke langit-langit, berusaha meyingkirkan pikiran itu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

"_Tuhan, siapa pun kau, kalau kau memang benar-benar ada... selamatkanlah Luhan."_

Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Kris benar-benar merasa dirinya kalau dengan Luhan. Ia meminta do'a kepada Tuhan. Pendirian kukuhnya sebagai atheis runtuh sudah. Tetapi ia tidak peduli lagi, ia hanya ingin Luhan selamat.

Kris bernafas lega setelah 15 menit kemudian pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Karena tak tega untuk membangunkan Sehun, ia pun menyuruh Zitao menjaganya, menyelimuti Sehun yang hanya menggunakan piyama dengan jaket kusamnya.

Kris berharap ketika ia mendatangi dokter ia mendapatkan kabar baik bahwa Luhan selamat, dan Kris pun bisa bernapas lega lagi begitu dokter tersebut mengatakan bahwa Luhan masih bisa diselamatkan.

Hanya saja Kris belum bisa tenang untuk saat ini karena detak jantung Luhan masih sangat lemah. Sudah sebuah keajaiban bahwa Luhan masih bisa bertahan—tetapi kesempatannya sudah sangat kecil. Sudah lagi jika pun Luhan berhasil bertahan hidup, hidupnya pun tidak akan pernah sama lagi—

karena ia sudah buta.

.

.

31 Desember, satu hari sebelum tahun baru dan Luhan masih dalam keadaan koma.

Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam, menandakan 1 jam lagi mereka semua akan membuka lembaran baru. Kris pun sekarang hanya duduk di sofa di ruang di mana Luhan dirawat, memerhatikan Sehun yang terus saja duduk di samping kakaknya itu, menunggu agar kakaknya tersadar.

Kris sesekali menatap keluar jendela, melihat bagaimana ramainya kota dengan orang-orang yang berkumpul untuk menunggui datangnya tahun baru. Kris kembali melirik ke arah Sehun yang kini berbaring di tepi ranjang kakaknya sambil memegangi lengannya.

Seketika, Sehun tersadar begitu merasakan suatu gerakan dari tangan Luhan. Sehun tidak bisa memastikan apakah Luhan sudah tersedar mengetahui matanya yang ditutup oleh perban. Kris pun mendekati mereka dengan was was, berharap Luhan memang sudah tersadar.

"Se... hun?" Kris langsung tersenyum lega begitu mendengar suara Luhan yang lemah dan serak itu. Sehun langsung menangis dan memeluk lengan kakaknya itu.

"_Hyung_, untunglah kau sadar—maafkan aku _Hyung_ aku—hiks"

Samar Kris dapat melihat Luhan tersenyum tipis, ia sepertinya menyuruh Sehun untuk mendekatinya lalu ia pun berbisik sesuatu kepadanya.

Sehun setelahnya menatap Kris lalu mengatakan, "Katanya Luhan-_hyung_ ingin berbicara bedua dulu denganku..."

Kris pun hanya mengangguk, entah bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu bahwa Kris juga ada di ruangan tersebut. Akhirnya ia pun keluar, membiarkan dua bersaudara itu berbincang dulu. Setelah 15 menit menunggu, Sehun pun keluar dari ruangan, menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Luhan-_hyung_ ingin berbicara denganmu _Hyung_," lirih Sehun.

Kris hanya bisa bingung dengan apa yang Luhan inginkan, tetapi akhirnya ia masuk juga. Ia menatap Luhan yang kini berbaring dengan mata yang ditutupi oleh perban.

"Kris... kau sudah di sini kan?" suara Luhan begitu lemah hingga Kris tidak tega mendengarnya, ia pun berjalan mendekati Luhan, memegangi tangan itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Ya Luhan, aku di sini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, walaupun Luhan tak bisa melihat senyumnya.

"Kris, aku... kupikir kau ada benarnya," Luhan tiba-tiba berucap seperti itu, membuat Kris mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Tuhan... Dia memang tidak ada..." suara Luhan terdengar pecah, seakan sudah kehilangan harapan.

"Tidak Luhan, kau yang benar," Kris makin menggenggam tangan Luhan kencang, "aku... aku berdo'a kepadanya agar kau diselamatkan... dan kau memang selamat."

"Sayangnya untuk waktu yang tidak lama."

Ucapan Luhan yang penuh putus asa itu membuat hati Kris seakan hancur, apakah do'anya benar-benar didengar oleh Tuhan?

"Jika surga dan neraka itu memang ada..." suara Luhan makin terdengar lemah, "mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan masuk neraka."

"Tidak Luhan, kau tidak mungkin masuk neraka," Kris berusaha meyakinkan Luhan dan tidak sadar bahwa sekarang matanya sudah memerah. Ia tidak akan sanggup membayangkan jika seorang Luhan yang telah menyadarkannya memasuki neraka, rasanya sangat tidak adil.

"Tidak apa-apa Kris," Kris tidak yakin apakah Luhan menangis atau tidak, tetapi di balik perban yang menutupi matanya itu jatuh buliran air mata ke pipinya, "walaupun aku masuk neraka sekali pun, aku sudah merasakan surga yang sebenarnya."

Kris tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Luhan. Tetapi ia hanya bisa terisak sambil mendengar suara berisik dari luar rumah sakit yang menyatakan bahwa tinggal 30 detik lagi menuju tahun baru.

"Luhan... apa maksudmu?"

Luhan tersenyum lemah, "Kau... kau berjanjikan akan melindungi Sehun untukku?"

Kris membeku mendengarkan ucapan Luhan. Ia membeku bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang orang-orang di luar rumah sakit mulai menghitung mundur dari 10.

_10._

"Luhan, jangan berani-berani kau meninggalkan Sehun—"

_9._

"Aku juga tidak ingin Kris, tapi ini sudah terlanjur."

_8._

"Kau, kau juga tidak bisa meninggalkanku bodoh! Karena kau tahu aku menyayangimu!"

_7._

"Aku tahu Kris, aku tahu."

_6. _

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

_5._

"Kau tadi menanyaiku kan apa maksudnya aku sudah merasakan surga yang sebenarnya?"

_4._

"Karena aku memang sudah merasakannya, bersamamu..."

_3._

"Karena surga adalah tempat di dunia di mana kita bisa bersama dengan orang yang kita sayangi."

_2._

"Aku menyayangimu, Kris. Terimakasih untuk 3 tahun yang membahagiakan ini."

_1._

"_Selamat tahun baru."_

_0._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Em, pagi. Selamat tahun baru?"_

"_Selamat tahun baru juga." _

.

.

"_Karena aku memang sudah merasakannya, bersamamu..."_

"_Karena surga adalah tempat di dunia di mana kita bisa bersama dengan orang yang kita sayangi."_

.

.

"_Aku menyayangimu, Kris. Terimakasih untuk 3 tahun yang membahagiakan ini."_

_._

.

* * *

"_Heaven is a place on earth with you."_—Video Games, Lana Del Rey

* * *

.

.

_end._

.

.

* * *

**A/n:** Oke, akhirnya emang nggak jelas. Sebenernya pingin ditambah gimana kehidupan Kris selanjutnya, apakah Kris kembali lagi keluarganya atau apa hubungan Sehun sama Jongin masih berlanjut atau tidak, tapi ya kalian bayangkan sendiri aha setelahnya gimana /_bitchslapped. _Dan em, karena aku islam maaf ya kalau ada yang salah soal beberapa tentang agama kristen, maaf ya... soalnya kan di Korea mayoritas kristen kan? Terus maaf aku jadiin Kris atheis di sini maaf ya Kris..

Thanks ya buat yang review di ff-ku yang sebelumnya!_ Love you all_ MWAH :*

_Well... happy new year all_! _May this year will be better than last year_ /a la Effie Trinket


End file.
